Provided here on a base is a vertical plate having the sharpening rods mounted thereon with pins which are inserted through a recess in the plate and fastened with a counterscrew on the other side of the plate. Similarly, pins secured with corresponding counterscrews reach at the side of the plate. Similarly, pins secured with corresponding counterscrews reach at the other end of the sharpening rods through the curved guides formed as slots in the plate.
The known apparatus has proved extremely useful, but it is too large and too heavy to be transported in a pocket.
It is therefore the problem of the invention to provide such a knife sharpening apparatus in pocket size.